A quoi tu penses?
by Lilirara
Summary: Hiei voudrait bien avouer son amour à Kurama. Mais il ne veut pas le faire avant d'être sûr que Kurama l'aime. Une seule personne peut l'aider. Et cette personne, c'est...


A quoi tu penses ?

Vous avez vu ? Le résumé tiens la route. Le titre en revanche n'est pas terrible. Alors la prochaine fois, vous aurez droit forcément à un résumé pourri et un titre accrocheur. J'espère.

En tout cas, voilà un truc que j'ai fait au lieu de travailler sérieusement. Un truc un peu drôle, fait en maths, pour oublier à quel point j'avais envie de pleurer de désespoir sur ma copie.

Lilirara : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ?

Hiei (tenant un panneau "en grève") : On fait la grève

Kurama (avec un tee-shirt peinturluré) : Il est hors de question qu'on se prête encore à ce genre de… Stupidité ! En plus, nous appartenons à Yoshihiro Togashi, une personne autre que lui n'a aucun droit sur nous !

Hiei : Kurama… On avait déjà vu que ça ne marchait pas.

Lilirara : Enlevez moi un doute… Vous êtes bien japonais, non ?

Kurama : Techniquement, oui.

Lilirara : Et bien les japonais, quand ils sont en grève, ils se collent l'étiquette "en grève" sur l'épaule et ils travaillent quand même.

Hiei : On est des démons. On ne respecte pas les conventions.

Lilirara : Mais pourquoi une grève ! Il n'y a rien de terrible dedans !

Hiei : J'ai lu le scénario ! Et j'ai vu qu'on me faisait lire des… Des choses compromettantes ! En plus ça brise mon image de bad b…

Lilirara (coupant Hiei) : Et toi Kurama ? Tu n'es pas ridiculisé, pourtant…

Kurama : Hiei m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas la grève il ne me laisserait plus jamais toucher ses

Lilirara : …

Kurama : cheveux. Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, là ?

Lilirara : De toutes façons, c'est simple. Soit vous jouez le jeu, soit je créé une fanfic spécialement pour vous, où je tue Shiori, et où je case Kuwabara avec Yukina !

Kurama et Hiei : Non !

Lilirara : Si ! Et il y aura un lemon GembuXKurama !

Kurama : Beeeuuuurk !

Hiei : Par curiosité, je serais bien tenté de continuer ma grève…

Lilirara : Et je ferais travailler Hiei… Dans une maternelle ! Avec pleins de gosses malappris ! Et ils te vomiront dessus ! Et…

Hiei et Kurama : c'est bon, on a compris.

Lilirara : Vrai ? Tant mieux alors… C'est parti…

Ca faisait bien deux ans, depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que ça lui arriverait, Hiei aurait sans doute découpé en morceau le crétin qui n'avait décidément rien de mieux à faire que de l'emmerder avec des conneries. Mais voilà. Hiei était bel et bien amoureux. Et rien que le mot sonnait bizarrement dans sa tête. D'ailleurs, la phrase "Hiei est amoureux" semblait être un non-sens.

Mais ça ne pouvait être que ça. Autrement, comment expliquer le fait qu'il aimait être à ses côtés ? Ou le fait que son cœur battait plus vite quand il lui souriait ? Sans oublier le fait que ses jambes ramollissaient quand il lui parlait. De façon générale, il se sentait complètement idiot quand il était trop proche de lui.

Au départ, Hiei avait tout fait pour chasser ce sentiment. En vain. Et il avait tenté de continuer à vivre comme avant, comme si ça n'avait rien changé (mis à part le fait qu'il pensait à lui très souvent, qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour tomber "par hasard" sur lui quand il allait quelque part, ou alors qu'il se ramenait presque tout le tempsdans son appartement pour mangeren faisait semblant de crever de faim). Mais finalement, il avait tenté de se renseigner seul, pour en connaître un peu plus sur le sujet, totalement obscur pour lui. Chose que d'ailleurs, il ne recommencerait plus jamais.

Il s'était rendu dans une librairie. Kurama l'y avait déjà emmené plusieurs fois, et il lui avait dit que c'était toujours ici qu'il venait quand il avait besoin de quelque chose. Et il en ressortait toujours avec pleins de gros bouquins sous le bras.

Lui faisant entièrement confiance, Hiei y était donc allé. Sauf que, à peine passé le pas de la porte, il eu le sentiment que tout n'allait peut-être pas se passer comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Pour commencer, la libraire avait passé son temps à le dévisager, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir voler ses livres. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Comme si Hiei était du genre à faire ce genre de choses. Ok, il était un voleur. Et alors, ça se voyait tant que ça ? (1) De toutes façon, ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'objet qu'il volait habituellement. Vraiment pas de quoi se faire du fric. Et puis, si en fin de compte il avait volé quelques stylos, c'était uniquement pour l'emmerder, cette stupide ningen qui le reluquait. Histoire de lui montrer qui était le plus fort, dans l'affaire. Comme de juste, il avait été trop rapide, et elle n'avait rien vu. Bien fait.

Une fois les stylos dans la poche, son œil avait été attiré par des magazines à titres –faussements- prometteurs. Hiei avait alors saisit plusieurs magazines avant de les feuilleter. Et de s'énerver.

Les magazines en question étaient remplis d'articles bidons, de témoignages complètements mièvres, de conseils ridicules et de tests débiles. Rien que celui-là, d'ailleurs. "Etes-vous vraiment amoureuse ?". Au moins, la première question avait le mérite d'annoncer la couleur :

"Quand tu le vois :

a : Tu es super contente

b : Tu fantasmes sur lui sans rien dire

c : Tu te demandes ce que tu vas préparer ce soir au dîner."

Si avec ça on n'avait pas touché le fond de la connerie humaine, c'est sans doute qu'on s'était mis à creuser.

La b, sans hésitation.

Résultat du test, ô surprise parmi les surprises, il était -tenez-vous bien- amoureux. On aurait vraiment du le prévenir avant de lui balancer des informations aussi surprenantes. Parce qu'il avait superbement avancé, dans l'affaire. Et il y avait des ningens assez bêtes pour acheter ce genre de chose ? Kuwabara, peut-être.

Le test en rajoutait une couche, en suggérant à Hiei de faire sa déclaration. Alors mine de rien, Hiei avait feuilleté quelques articles sur "Comment se déclarer".

Résultat, on pouvait tous les résumer ainsi. 1 : Choper l'homme en question. 2 : Ouvrir la bouche. 3 : Faire sa déclaration. 4 : Eventuellement ne pas s'enfuir, histoire de connaître la réponse. Où là, l'homme pouvait répondre positivement, ou au contraire, envoyer balader. Auquel cas il ne fallait surtout pas s'en faire, car ça prouvait à quel point l'homme en question était un parfait imbécile qui ne méritait pas l'amour qu'on lui portait, car il était le seul au monde à ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point on était drôle, beau (belle), intelligent(e) etc… Et puis de toute façon, il y avait encore pleins d'autres poissons dans la mer, et pleins d'années à vivre.

Excédé, Hiei avait tourné quelques pages, pour tomber sur le courrier des lecteurs.

"Mitsuko san, j'ai un gros problème. Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon, mais je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse à moi que pour le sexe. Alors que ça fait tout juste deux semaines que l'on est ensemble, il n'arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce qu'on pourra enfin le faire.

Que faire ? J'ai peur qu'il ne me laisse tomber si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de passer pour une fille facile."

Si ce n'était pas si pathétique, ça en serait presque comique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour s'envoyer en l'air avec son mec ? Comme ça, elle aurait au moins pris du bon temps avant de se faire larguer.

"Rin chan, tu ferais mieux de laisser tout de suite tomber ce garçon. Il est certain que…"

Hiei tourna à nouveau les pages. Quels conseils à la con. Lui-même en faisait des meilleurs.

"- Hiei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !"

Hiei sursauta. Derrière lui se tenait Yusuke, un manga à la main et… Bordel de merde. Kurama. Et à en juger par le regard qu'ils lui lançaient tous deux, ils avaient _vu_.

"- Eh, Hiei, tu lis la presse féminine, maintenant ? T'as besoin de conseilssur ta sexualité ?"

Ils avaient vu.

"- Laisse-le, Yusuke, Hiei a bien le droit d'être un peu curieux."

S'il existait un moyen de se rendre invisible, Hiei aurait tout donné pour le connaître. Manque de chance, il était là, bien visible, debout devant Yusuke et Kurama, un magazine féminin à la main, ouvert sur la page "rubrique sexo".

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Premièrement, partir d'ici, très loin, pendant très longtemps, et attendre que l'affaire se tasse. Deuxièmement, tuer tous les témoins de l'affaire.

La deuxième solution était bien tentante, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tuer Kurama. Alors, il choisit la première option.

Il posa le magazine comme si de rien n'était, fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu Yusuke et Kurama, et sortit avec toute la dignité dont il pouvait encore faire preuve dans ce genre de situation. C'est-à-dire à toute vitesse. Et en maudissant intérieurement les ningen d'écrire des trucs aussi profondément débiles.

Il avait laissé l'affaire se tasser un peu. Autrement dit, trois semaines. Trois semaines durant lesquelles il n'avait pas vu Kurama, mais trois semaines pendant lesquelles il avait du supporter Mukuro. A coup sûr qu'elle voulait se le faire. Elle pouvait toujours courir. (2)

Et il était retourné dans le ningenkai. Ses recherches avaient peut-être été infructueuses, mais il était tout de même arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait se déclarer. Aucun problème, à condition d'être certain à 100 que Kurama ressentait bien la même chose que lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre le risque de se rassurer comme il pouvait, genre "il ne mérite pas mon amour, il est trop crétin pour se rendre compte à quel point je suis super désirable." Vraiment, que les ningen sont bêtes. A manger du foin.

Mais pour savoir exactement ce que Kurama pensait de lui, il serait _obligé_ d'aller _le_ voir. Hiei grimaça. C'est sûr, il était bien amoureux. Parce qu'autrement, même agonisant, il ne serait même pas allé acquérir de l'aide de Kuwabara, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander d'ouvrir un pot de confiture.

"-Kazuma ! Bouge ton cul, c'est pour toi !"

Même lui était obligé de reconnaître que Shizuru n'était pas mal (surtout par comparaison avec l'espèce de balourd qui lui servait de frère). Mais alors, elle ne se comportait pas du tout comme une femelle ningen. Comme la mère de Yusuke, autre exemple, elle passait son temps à picoler et à fumer. Et cette façon de s'exprimer… Et aussi, elle passait son temps à frapper Kuwabara. Preuve qu'en fin de compte, certains ningen ne manquaient pas du tout de bon sens.

Comme ce crétin de Kuwabara prenait son temps pour ramener sa sale face, Shizuru l'avait fait entrer, et il avait rejoint sa chambre. Sans passer par la fenêtre. En fait, c'est parce qu'il avait espéré qu'au passage, il aurait pu apercevoir Yukina, qui normalement, devait loger ici.

Manque de chance, il ne la vit pas. Et il en comprit vite la raison quand il tomba nez à nez à un Kuwabara à l'air esseulé et désespéré.

"- Elle… M'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas… Comme je l'aime… Et elle est retournée… Dans le domaine de Genkai… Ce matin…"

Hiei eu toutes les peines du monde à contenir sa joie. Parce que devenir le beau-frère de Kuwabara était sans doute la pire chose qu'il pouvait encore lui arriver. Et puis aussi, ça prouvait que sa sœur avait quand même un minimum de goût, ce qui était assez rassurant.

Hiei dut donc réprimer le sourire qui commençait légèrement à s'afficher sur son visage. Il avait besoin de son aide, et il devait donc se mettre Kuwabara dans sa poche. Kuwabara qui, d'ailleurs, sembla se rendre compte de qui exactement il avait devant lui.

"- Et toi, pourquoi tu es venu ici ? demanda Kuwabara d'un air méfiant. Tu es venu pour te foutre de moi ?

- Non… Je suis venu pour… euh…Te… remonter le moral."

Bien. Aussi crédible qu'un pervers voleur de petites culottes qu'on aurait prit la main dans le sac, et qui se serait expliqué en disant qu'il faisait juste une recherche scientifique, pour savoir quelle était la taille la plus répandue chez les lycéennes.

Heureusement pour lui, Kuwabara était un parfait crétin. Et en parfait crétin, il ne se douta de rien.

"- C'est vrai Hiei ?... C'est… Vraiment gentil… Ca fait plaisir, tu sais ? En fin de compte, t'es pas si hargneux que tu en a l'air… tu peux être sympa, des fois."

Et heureusement aussi que Hiei n'était pas du genre à ressentir de la culpabilité.

"- Je suis venu aussi… Pour te demander un service."

Kuwabara se renfrogna.

"- Quel genre de service ?

- Et bien, en fait… Je… jesuisamoureuxdekurama, et avant de me déclarer, j'aimerais bien savoir… Si c'est réciproque… Alors j'ai pensé qu'avec ta sensibilité… Tu pourrais peut-être vérifier…"

Hiei et Kuwabara restèrent un instant silencieux, à se regarder dans les yeux. Puis :

"- J'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, là ? C'est pas une blague ?"

Silence. Et Kuwabara éclata de rire.

"- Ahahahahaaa ! Tu en pinces pour Kurama ! Tu le trouves sexy, le yohko ! Je sais bien que Kurama ressemble un peu à une gonzesse, mais quand même, faut pas pousser !"

Une fois que Kuwabara eut reçut à la figure la totalité des objets de sa chambre susceptibles d'être lancés, il se calma enfin.

"- C'est pas drôle du tout , grogna Hiei.

- Alors c'est vrai ? T'es vraiment amoureux ?

- …

- Et merde.

- Quoi "et merde" ?

- Ben je dis ça pour toi. Sérieusement, qui voudrait d'un nabot bête comme toi comme petit ami ?"

N'ayant plus rien à lui lancer à la figure, Hiei sortit son épée du fourreau.

"- Hey, du calme, du calme ! s'exclama Kuwabara en s'asseyant. Je plaisantais c'est tout ! Ne t'en fait pas, je vais t'aider… C'est juste que… Je pensais que tu en pinçais pour Yukina, toi aussi.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête !

- Bah, en même temps, t'aimes pas quand je me rapproche trop d'elle.

- Pour que tu la contamines avec ta bêtise ?

- Oublions ça. Et revenons à notre affaire. Et bien je peux te dire Hiei que tu as frappé à la bonne porte.

- Très sérieusement, plus je te vois, et plus j'en doute.

- Mais si ! Tout va aller pour le mieux. Il suffit que je le touche, et comme ça je saurais ce qu'il pense de toi, et après tu pourras –s'il t'aime- te déclarer sans risques, et vous pourrez roucouler en paix !

- Si c'est si simple, comment ça se fait que tu te sois pris un râteau avec Yukina ?

- Ben pour Yukina, j'ai pas essayé de savoir."

Hiei releva un sourcil et le regarda d'un air incrédule.

"- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu vois, si je l'avais fait, c'était un peu comme si je la trompais, non ? Je veux dire, ça ne se fait pas, de regarder dans l'esprit des gens.

- Rien à foutre de tout ça, moi je veux savoir ce qu'il pense de moi.

- D'accord, d'accord. Allons essayer de le retrouver."

Hiei ne savait pas si c'était de la chance ou non, mais le fait est qu'ils avaient tous deux errés dans le parc près de chez Kurama pendant une demi heure, avant de tomber sur lui alors qu'il rentrait du convini, plusieurs sacs à la main.

"- Ouah… C'est assez… surprenant, de vous voir ensemble…

- Oh, bonjour Kurama ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment tu vas, depuis la dernière fois ?"

Et Kuwabara lui avait touché l'épaule en une claque amicale.

"- Euh… Kuwabara kun… Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais… on s'est déjà vu ce matin. Tu t'en rappelles ? Tu étais passé me voir."

Kuwabara lui avait encore tapoté l'épaule en riant.

"- Ah oui, tu as raison, j'avais oublié."

Kurama les regarda tous les deux d'un air suspicieux. Puis son visage s'éclaira soudainement.

"- Je vois, c'est ça !

- Ca quoi ?

- Il ne faut pas être triste parce que Yukina chan est partie…"

Hiei soupira avec soulagement. Kurama ne se doutait de rien.

"- Oui, il ne faut pas vous en faire, elle reviendra rapidement, vous verrez. De toute manière, elle doit s'ennuyer, toute seule, au domaine de Genkai."

Hiei aimait bien quand Kurama était à ses côtés et qu'il lui parlait, mais pour l'heure, il était surtout très pressé de savoir ce que l'homme de ses rêves pensait de lui.

"- Désolé Kurama, mais on doit filer, là. Tu viens Kuwabara ?"

Kurama avait murmuré des trucs sur la quatrième dimension et les extraterrestres, (ou quelque chose du genre) l'air aussi surpris que s'il avait apprit que Yomi s'était lancé dans les œuvres de charité.

Une fois qu'il eut entraîné Kuwabara loin de la vue de Kurama, il demanda rapidement.

"- Alors ?

- Alors rien.  
- Comment ça, rien ? Tu veux dire qu'il ne…

- J'en sais rien ! Je n'ai rien pu voir ! Son esprit est totalement bloqué, impossible d'y lire quoi que soit !

- Dis juste que tu es trop nul, c'est tout !

- C'est pas ça du tout ! En temps normal, j'arrive à lire l'esprit des gens ! Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de lui faire baisser sa garde… Eh ! J'ai une idée !

- Alors garde la pour toi, parce que je n'ai pas envie de savoir si elle est mauvaise, risquée, débile, ou le tout à la fois.

- Mais non ! Ecoute, il faut juste occuper Kurama suffisamment longtemps, comme ça, il en oublie de bloquer son esprit, et moi, je peux le lire sans problèmes.

- Et comment tu comptes l'occuper ?"

Kuwabara sembla (3) réfléchir pendant quelques instants

"- On n'a qu'à… Le faire jouer aux cartes…"

Ils avaient rattrapés Kurama au moment où celui-ci d'apprêtait à rentrer dans son appartement.

"- Non, très sérieusement, je trouve ça limite angoissant de vous voir tous les deux ensembles. Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, exactement ?

- Nous ? Rien du tout !"

Evidement, Kurama n'avait pas été dupe.

"- Vous comptez me jouer un sale tour, c'est ça ?

- Non, s'exclama Kuwabara, pas du tout ! En fait, avec Hiei, on a fait un pari."

Kurama se détendit un peu.

"- Ah oui ? Et quel genre de pari ?

- Disons que… le premier qui te bat au poker aura l'autre pour esclave personnel pendant une journée entière.

- … "

Kurama éclata de rire.

"- Vraiment ? Je serais curieux de voir ça !"

Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte, et se poussa sur le côté pour les faire rentrer en premier.

"- Je reviens. Je vais poser mes courses et chercher un jeu de cartes et des jetons. Installez-vous dans le salon, en attendant."

Sitôt Kurama hors de la pièce, Hiei s'était tourné vers Kuwabara.

"- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ! C'est quoi ces conneries d'esclaves !

- Relaxe ! Comme ça, il baissera sa garde plus facilement, il sera tenté de penser à autre chose !

- Hn !

- Et puis, ajouta Kuwabara avec un sourire entendu, s'il te laisse gagner, c'est qu'il n'est pas tout à fait indifférent à ton charme, et qu'il te préfère à moi.

- Mais n'importe quelle personne sensée me préfèrerait à toi ! Yukina, pour commencer…, dit Hiei, pour embêter Kuwabara.

- Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr… Tu sais, avec Kurama, à force de se voir souvent, on a commencé à devenir vachement proche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Comment ça, "proches" ?

- Et bien, tu sais, l'autre jour par exemple, alors qu'il m'expliquait le cours de biologie, j'ai accidentellement effleuré sa main. Et il est devenu tout rouge. Et il m'a regardé d'une façon ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'embrasser.

- Quoi !

- Et oui, Hiei, désolé de te décevoir, mais à mon avis, c'est moi que Kurama laissera gagner.

- Kuwabara kun…"

Hiei et Kuwabara se retournèrent brusquement, pour faire face à un Kurama, qui malgré le long soupir qu'il poussait, paraissait beaucoup s'amuser.

"- Si jamais on inventait un véhicule qui utilise la connerie comme carburant, alors crois-moi, tu irais très loin.

- Kura…ma… Depuis quand est-ce que tu es là ?

- Depuis "Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr". Kuwabara kun, c'est malhonnête d'essayer de distraire l'intention de Hiei en lui racontant des bêtises simplement pour gagner. Non Hiei. Range cette épée. C'est très dur de ravoir des taches de sang sur la moquette."

Kurama s'agenouilla et entreprit de battre les cartes.

"- Et bien, je crois que j'ai encore gagné. Carré d'as."

Hiei et Kuwabara jetèrent leurs cartes d'un mouvement rageur. Est-ce que ça arrivait à Kurama de perdre au poker ? En tout cas, c'était mal parti, parce que le yohko avait de la chance, un don pour les statistiques, et un talent admirable pour le bluff -même s'il ne s'en était pas encore servit.

"- Pff, j'abandonne, grogna Hiei.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Kuwabara.

- Oh non, pas déjà ! Ca commençait juste à devenir intéressant ! Et il vous reste encore des jetons!

- Mais moi j'en ai ma claque ! Alors ciao !"

Hiei était sorti, immédiatement suivi par Kuwabara. Mais au moment où il passa la porte, il réalisa. Il était avec Kuwabara. Comment ça se faisait, déjà ?

"- Et merde !

- Quoi ?

- J'avais complètement oublié !

- Mais oublié quoi ?

- Bah pourquoi on est venu !"

Kuwabara se porta la main à la bouche.

"-Bordel ! Ca m'était complètement sortit de la tête !

- Assez étonnant. C'est pas comme si elle était déjà pleine.

- Oh, je te signale quand même que c'est pour toi qu'on est venu, alors tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de t'en rappeler pour nous deux ! C'est toi le concerné, non ?

- Oui mais aussi, avec tes idées à la con ! J'étais tellement plongé dans la partie que j'ai complètement oublié !

- Dans ce cas, ça prouve que ça marche, non ? A coup sûr, Kurama avait baissé sa garde…"

Ils frappèrent chez Kurama, et attendirent que celui-ci vienne leur ouvrir.

"- Alors, on est quand même revenu prendre sa revanche ?

- Hn.

- Vous n'avez qu'à oublier vos histoires de paris, et vous mettre tous les deux ensembles. Vous arriverez peut-être à me battre comme ça."

Décidément, Kurama était vraiment incroyable. Même comme ça, il avait réussi à gagner. Mais la chance leur souriait enfin. Cette fois ci, ils gagneraient. Car c'était une quinte flush, qu'ils avaient dans la main.

Hiei jeta un coup d'œil à Kuwabara. Qui hocha discrètement la tête en signe de compréhension.

"- Ahah, Kurama, dit-il en lui tapotant le bras, je te trouve bien sérieux depuis tout à l'heure… Tu as compris que ta fin était proche ?

- Il ne faut pas parler trop vite…"

Kuwabara ouvrit des grands yeux sous la surprise. Et il se tourna lentement vers Hiei, l'air horrifié.

"- Quoi !", chuchota Hiei à Kuwabara, en vérifiant du coin de l'œil que Kurama ne les regardait pas.

Kuwabara s'était tourné vers lui, et ses lèvres avaient formés silencieusement les mots :

"- Il a un quinte flush royale, l'enfoiré !"

Cette fois, Hiei allait vraiment le tuer. Mais Kurama le tira rapidement de ses pensées. C'est qu'il avait réellement une quinte flush royale, en plus.

Kurama s'apprêtait à mélanger une nouvelle fois les cartes quand Hiei prit la parole.

"- J'ai soif ! Va me chercher à boire !"

Leur hôte, habitué au manque de politesse dont faisait parfois preuve Hiei s'était levé pour aller chercher des boissons, laissant Hiei et Kuwabara seuls.

"- Kuwabara, espèce de crétin ! Je ne te demandais pas de regarder sa main !

- Mais je sais bien ! Le problème c'est qu'il ne pensait qu'au jeu, impossible de voir le reste !

- J'en étais sûr, qu'elle était complètement stupide, ton idée !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment faire ! On va l'obliger à penser à toi !

- Et comment ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand il va revenir avec les boissons, au moment où il me donne mon verre, j'en profite pour lui toucher la main, et à ce moment, tu fais quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel, et là, il sera obligé de penser à toi !

- Une chose vraiment inhabituelle ? Quel genre de chose ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Soit gentil et fais un truc intelligent. Aïe ! Je plaisante !"

Kurama revint à ce moment, un plateau à la main sur lequel étaient posés des verres et des bouteilles d'eau, de coca, et de thé.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Un coca pour moi."

Kurama tendit son verre à Kuwabara. Et se tourna vers Hiei pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Hiei vit alors la main de Kuwabara se rapprocher de celle de Kurama. Quelque chose d'inhabituel...

Alors Hiei fit quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel. Et apparemment, c'était réussi, parce que Kurama avait grand ouvert ses yeux. Et que Kuwabara s'était tourné vers lui. Et qu'il était resté bouche bée.

D'accord, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il souriaitcomme_ ça_. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour en faire tout un plat ! Ou alors, il devait vraiment avoir une tête de crétin, à montrer ses dents.

Kuwabara se leva brusquement et sortit rapidement.

"- Je vous laisse, dit-il en passant sa tête par la porte, j'ai des tas de chose à faire. Amusez-vous bien, tous les deux !", ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Hiei, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

"- Et bien, je me demande quelle mouche l'a piqué…", dit Kurama, d'un air amusé, tenant toujours dans sa main le verre de coca.

Si Kuwabara était parti comme ça… Hiei sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était que Kurama…

"- Kurama ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai… Quelque chose à t'avouer…

- Quoi donc ?"

Même maintenant, alors qu'il savait que Kurama ressentait la même chose pour lui, Hiei avait peur de faire sa déclaration. Et si c'était encore une sale blague de Kuwabara ?

Trop tard maintenant pour reculer. Hiei en avait trop dit, et Kurama attendait. Il se lança.

"- En fait je… Ca fait longtemps que… Je ne te considère plus comme un ami.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- En réalité, je t'aime bien plus que si tu étais un ami. En fait…je…je t'aime. Tout court."

Kurama resta silencieux. Et voilà. A coup sûr c'était une blague de Kuwabara. Et bien qu'il profite donc des dernières minutes qu'il lui restait à vivre !

Mais Kurama lui adressa un large sourire. Le genre de sourire qui le faisait littéralement fondre à chaque fois.

"- C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ? Pour de vrai ?

- Bah…euh…ben oui, je pense."

Et Kurama demeura immobile. Avec toujours cette expression de joie. Et son verre à la main.

"- Kurama ?

- Oh Hiei ! Je suis si content ! Si tu savais comme j'avais espéré ce moment arriverait un jour… Je croyais… Je croyais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais… Comme je t'aime.

- Bah pourquoi ? Regarde-toi, espèce d'imbécile, et dis moi comment je pourrais faire pour ne pas t'aimer ! Alors que je parie que tu as toujours été beau et gentil rien que pour me séduire !"

Kurama éclata de rire. Et posa enfin son verre. Avant de se rapprocher de lui.

"- Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre… A tomber amoureux…

- Hn. Et bien, tu as mal pensé."

Alors Kuwabara ne lui avait pas joué de sale tour. A moins que Kurama et lui n'étaient de mèche. C'est ça, ils auraient remarqués à quel point il agissait bizarrement envers Kurama, et ils auraient monté l'affaire ensemble.

Complètement irréaliste. Ou alors, c'était vraiment des salauds. Dans ce cas, Kurama prenait vraiment son rôle au sérieux. Parce que pour une blague, Hiei n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à embrasser quelqu'un. Et avec la langue. Et il n'aurait pas été non plus jusqu'à le caresser. Et encore moins le renverser par terre. Et il n'aurait pas non plus…

Et merde. Juste quand ça devenait vraiment intéressant.

"- Qui c'est ?

- Je n'en sais rien."

Kurama s'était levé et avait arrangé rapidement son tee-shirt et ses cheveux en désordre, avant de regarder par le judas de la porte.

"- C'est ma mère, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Hiei, qui rebouclait les ceintures de son pantalon. Repasse donc me voir plus tard…"

Bien qu'ayant énormément envie de tuer Shiori, Hiei sortit par la fenêtre de la chambre de Kurama, au moment où il entendit la voix de la gêneuse.

Et plutôt que d'attendre à ne rien faire que Kurama n'expédie sa mère hors de l'appartement, afin de s'occuper de lui, Hiei se dit qu'il pourrait faire un tour, et aller voir Kuwabara. Histoire de le remercier.

Apparemment, tout pouvait arriver. Il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui l'aimait aussi, et il s'apprêtait à aller remercier Kuwabara. Promis, il arrêterait les frais après.

Il n'eut aucun mal à détecter Kuwabara, surtout avec son jagan. Mais pourquoi ce crétin s'était-t-il caché derrière un arbre dans le parc, alors ça, mystère. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre les imbéciles, de toute façon.

Quand Hiei se posa devant lui en un bond, Kuwabara se jeta à genoux, en se protégeant la tête des mains.

"- Pardon Hiei ! J'ai pas réussi, mais j'ai vraiment essayé, je te le jure !

- Mais de quoi tu me parles ?"

Kuwabara releva la tête d'un air incrédule.

"- Tu ne viens pas pour me tuer ?

- Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Quoi ! Mais tu t'es déclaré ?

- Evidemment, crétin !

- Non ! Alors… Il t'aime ! Kurama est gay ! Quand les filles de son ancienfan club vont l'apprendre !

- Quoi ! Mais tu m'as... !"

Se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit, Kuwabara tenta de s'échapper. Mais Hiei le rattrapa immédiatement par le col.

"- Explique-toi ! T'as rien vu, en fait !

- Ben… Pas tout à fait… Il avait encore bloqué son esprit…

- Et tu m'as laissé me déclarer ! Tu veux mourir !

- Je me suis dit que te ne perdais rien à essayer…

- Tu te fous de moi ! Et si jamais il m'avait rejeté !

- C'est pas le cas, alors arrête de te préoccuper de ça ! Et calme-toi, aussi, après tout ça c'est bien passé, non ? A ta place, je me remercierais, parce que sans moi, vous seriez encore à attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas, et à vous voir, mes petits enfants auraient déjà les cheveux blancs que vous n'auriez même pas encore bougé le petit doigt ! Et estime-toi heureux que j'ai bien voulu t'aider, parce que tes conneries, moi j'en ai rien à foutre !

- …

- Alors ? J'attends…

- Hn… 'rci."

Ne voulant pas voir l'expression de triomphe qui commençait à s'afficher sur le visage de Kuwabara, Hiei était reparti chez Kurama, en espérant que sa mère n'était plus là.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-La routine. Elle est venue me demander si tout allait bien. Si je mangeais équilibré. Si je voulais qu'elle me repasse mes vêtements. Ce genre de choses, quoi… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, en attendant ?

- Rien.

- Ah bon, rien… Tu n'es mêmepas allé chercher des conseils pour ta première nuit d'amour avec moi dans des magazines féminins ?"

Hiei se sentit rougir. Cette histoire allait vraiment le poursuivre toute sa vie.

"- Ferme-la…"

Avec un petit rire, Kurama posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, Hiei, j'ai sais bien assez pour nous deux."

Fin!

(1) A mon avis, ce qui lui a mit la puce à l'oreille, c'est qu'en plein été, qu'un mec se balade encore avec une espèce de manteau et une espèce d'écharpe.

(2) On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais en fait j'adore Mukuro. Sans mentir, c'est mon personnage féminin préféré dans Yuyu.

(3) Sembla. Mot clé.

Sinon, pour finir, je n'ai jamais lu de magazines féminins. Alors j'ai peut-être été un peu trop caricaturale. Et non, je n'ai jamais lu de magazines féminins. Pourtant je lis tout ce qui traine. C'est peut-être pour ça que les gens ne me trouvent pas assez féminine.

Kurama : A mon avis, c'est plutôt le fait que tu mettes toujours des vieux jeans pour hommes.

Hiei : Et les tee-shirts de ton frère.

Kurama : Sans oublier le fait que tu ne te coiffes jamais.

Lilirara : Faut pas pousser, non plus ! Ca m'arrive quand même de les démêler ! Et arrêtez de m'embêter, autrement, je me venge vous-savez-comment… Ah… C'est plus calme, maintenant.


End file.
